guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yeti Smash
A worthy replacement for Crude Swing which was bad because of easily interrupted. :Does the adjacent damage add up onto the target? I think it does, but could anyone verify? ::Does not stack - have tested it myself. :::Not really a replacement for Crude Swing, because I dont think the adjacent damage will activate skills like Vigorous Spirit. --Dice 01:59, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Yep, crude swing HITS, this one inflicts damage. --Rickyvantof 13:29, 16 February 2007 (CST) This skill is weak :/ +53dmg in an adjacent range is a waste. P A R A S I T I C 21:10, 21 April 2007 (CDT) This wasn't obvious to me but it actually is adjacent to you not the target. Is this worth mentioning or is it obvious to everyone else? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:10, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Well the way it's worded by a.net standards, it reads as adjacent to the user. As far as hammer attacks go, it should be adjacent to your target, as that's where the hammer head is landing but whatev. Regardless, I'm more interested in knowing for certain if the bonus dmg stacks on the target. The way it's worded, it should, as does Hundred Blades. This would be a godly skill if it stacked. I know an anon confirmed it doesn't above, but can I trust an anon? :P Will play w/this later. - 420 20:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Nice try anet....this still sucks :/ P A R A S I T I C 16:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Interaction with Holy Wrath I used this yesterday in Witman's Folly and its AoE damage triggered Holy Wrath on those Azure Shadows. Odd? --Ufelder 03:03, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Um, Holy Wrath just redirects damage. So no. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:05, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Actually, it returns attack damage, so I think it IS sort of odd. Someone should check with this and Death Blossom just in case --Gimmethegepgun 03:22, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nearly killed myself with death blossom + conjure on azures yesterday. –Ichigo724 15:00, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Ignores Armor? Does the adjacent damage from Yeti Smash ignore armor? Huynh Sanity 04:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :probably just like Death Blossom, this skill sucks anyway who cares. Lost-Blue 04:37, 1 March 2008 (UTC) 25/02/10 So... Erf shakuur, belly smash, yeti smash for double AoE KD?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Or you could just use ES twice. Crude Swing + FGJ or Mark of Fury = insta-charge. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so, triple KD like that? FGJ -> MoF -> ES -> CS -> ES -> YS? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::ES => WWA => ES => CS => ES => WWA => ES etcetc. A necro will have to maintain Mark, most likely (which, coincidentally, is not possible; 5 dur, 10r), but you have perma KD that way with pretty good damage output. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC)